Sur votre trente et un - Edition MHA
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Série de Drabbles suite à un défi de la page Facebook : La bibliothèque de Fictions. Ils ne se suivent pas dans la structure, juste des moments mignons, amusants et tendres.
1. Main

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Serrer cette main était peut-être une erreur. Mais Ochako n'allait pas reculer. C'était elle qui avait vu à quel point le monde pouvait être cruel. Surtout avec certains utilisateurs de pouvoirs. Former une alliance avec sa rivale n'avait jamais été son plan. Mais après que son coup de coeur avait refusé son cœur, elle avait pensé à cette fille fantasque qui manquait juste un peu d'amour. Cette émotion qui avait toujours déborder en elle. Elle se donnait le défi de passer cette tristesse pour donner une chance à ce lien qui avait entre cette fille et elle. Un lien qui semblait attirer Himiko à elle.


	2. Livre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Voici le deuxième drabble de cette série, je dépasse parfois un peu. Mais j'essaye de faire cent mots.

* * *

Un livre, c'était innocent normalement, mais il avait fallu que ça soit celui-là. Ochako referma rapidement l'ouvrage les joues légèrement rouge. En quoi offrir le kamasutra allait lui faire oublier Izuku. Elle ne comprenait pas la logique de Himiko. Elle lâcha un soupir, comment allait-elle cacher ce livre ? Peut-être en utilisant le pliage que la librairie mangas faisait… Non, c'était trop évident.

« Bon sang, c'est gênant.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi. Le sexe fait partie des choses de la vie. Je te donne un avantage pour ton futur coup de cœur.  
\- Je ne sais pas…  
\- Cela fonctionne avec les filles aussi. »

Himiko vola un baiser à Ochako.

« Tu vois. »


	3. Déguisement

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Se glisser dans la peau d'un autre, c'était plus facile pour Himiko que pour Ochako. Par curiosité, elle avait fini par enfiler les vêtements de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Bien qu'un peu grande qu'elle, l'autre demoiselle était plus svelte qu'elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns gonfla ses joues.

« Ce que tu es mignonne à mettre mes habits. Mais sur toi, ça fait déguisement cliché. Je suis sûre que je pourrais te trouver un ensemble à ta taille. On sera assorti comme ça.  
\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?  
\- Oui, j'espère savoir ce que tu caches Ochako, j'ai tellement hâte de tout connaître…. »

Himiko partit dans un rire fou.


	4. Question

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Les questions, souvent, elle en avait horreur. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne rentrait pas dans les cases toutes proprette de la société. Heureusement pour elle, il y avait des gens qui pouvaient la comprendre. Et ça l'avait surpris qu'une ancienne ennemie lui laisse une chance. Elle se tourna vers la demoiselle aux cheveux bruns.

« Tu sais Ochako… Je suis contente que tu m'aies laissé entrer dans ta vie.  
\- Tu y es plus que rentré, tu ne penses pas ?  
\- Ah oui, c'est parce que tu es ma chérie. »

Ces mots firent rire la chérie en question. Himiko ne s'ennuyait jamais avec elle...


	5. Défaite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Himiko n'était pas à sa première défaite, par contre, cette fois, elle aurait droit aux meilleurs soins du monde. Ceux de sa petite amie. Elle était couverte de sang, et pas seulement le sien. Mais elle éviterait de le dire à sa belle. Cette dernière la voyant abîmée de la sorte avait fini par s'approcher pour la porter comme si elle ne pesait rien.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse…

\- Une princesse bien abîmée. Qu'as-tu fait encore ?

\- Je voulais tester les limites de mon pouvoirs.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu es tombé sur un os… Tu te rends comptes que je serai triste si tu disparais…

\- Je sais... »

Himiko sourit et embrassa ses joues rouges. Elle était si adorable qu'elle pourrait peut-être s'arrêter pour lui faire plaisir.


	6. Je t'aime

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako fixa Himiko en face d'elle. Elle prit doucement son menton.

« Tu vas m'écouter Himiko.  
\- Je suis toute ouïe.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu as me répondre ?  
\- Je t'aime aussi, cesse de paniquer. Je serai là pour toi, ma belle. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds frotta son nez contre celui de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. La première d'entre elle serra l'autre contre son corps.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas douter de mon affection réelle pour toi. Tu as plus à perdre que moi en continuant notre relation.  
\- Je m'en fiche.  
\- Voilà qui est parfait. »

Elles s'embrassèrent puis rirent de leur bêtise.


	7. Toujours

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Himiko n'aimait pas les promesses trop optimiste. Elle aimait Ochako de toute son âme, mais elle avait peur. Peur qu'elles finissent par se lasser d'elle. Ce doute la rongeait toujours quand elle partait et se calmait quand elle rentrait dans leur appartement. En la voyant, son cœur ratait un battement elle allait l'embrasser.

« Tu es toujours là…  
\- Pourquoi partirais-je ? Je suis heureuse et choyée, je ne vais pas laisser une autre avoir cette chance.  
\- Petite futée…  
\- J'ai appris de la meilleure. »

Himiko rit et frotta les cheveux bruns de sa moitié. Cette femme était déjà bien, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle était formidable à ses yeux.


	8. Libre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Être attaché n'avait jamais été un de ces fantasme. Pourtant, elle avait accepté de se rendre. Afin que celle qu'elle aimait soit libre. Ochako ne méritait aucunement d'aller en prison, ça allait la suivre un bon moment de sa vie. Elle sourit en voyant sa belle pleurer et crier après elle. Elle lui fit un geste qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Depuis des mois, elles s'étaient crée un espèce de langage. Elle disait :

« Je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ochako lui répondait en pleurant.

« Idiote, tu vas me manquer. La prison va te faire aucun cadeau. »

Himiko le savait déjà.


	9. Mariage

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Certains diront qu'elles formaient un drôle de couple. Un mariage entre le bien et le mal. Mais les deux jeunes femmes n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'on pouvait dire sur elles. À présent, à cette table, seul le sourire de l'autre comptait. Les mains se liant avec tendresse sans aucune pudeur.

« Tu as pris du dessert Ochako ?

\- Non… Je pensais à autre chose pour fêter nos six ans ensemble... »

Himiko rit doucement avant d'embrasser son amante. Cette fin de soirée, elle lui plaisait déjà. Car c'était un dessert qu'elle reprendrait aussi souvent que la belle brune lui accordait.


	10. Protéger

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Oui, je sous-entend le ship Izuku/Shoto, j'en suis assez fier.

* * *

Ochako se mit à courir, elle devait la protéger. Himiko ne méritait aucunement le courroux d'Izuku.

« Non, elle est de notre côté.  
\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle a changé de camp…  
\- Pour moi, pour nous. Mais aussi pour toi. Elle t'a aimé, moi aussi. Mais on a su tourner la page à deux. Tsuyu, aide-moi... »

Une demoiselle aux longs cheveux noirs posa sa main palmée sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Elle pointa ensuite un autre garçon aux cheveux bicolore.

« Je sais… Je lui laisse cette chance, mais si elle te fait du mal. Je serai obligé d'agir.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je saurai la maîtriser. »

Rassuré, le jeune homme partit avec un sourire et les joues rouges.


	11. Reine

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Himiko serra contre elle celle qui régnait sur son cœur. Sa reine ouvrit ses yeux bruns pour lui sourire. Elles avaient passé une nuit de folie toutes les deux hier. Donc, avec douceur, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds massa maladroitement sa moitié.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu mens quand tu promets une nuit de pure luxure. Je ne suis pas sûre de suivre mes collègues aujourd'hui.  
\- Deku se débrouillera avec toi et le fils d'Endavor.  
\- Tu oublies Tsuyu.  
\- Je ne l'oublie pas, surtout qu'elle a bien failli finir en couple avec toi…  
\- C'était avant, avant cette journée ensemble à la plage. »

Himiko se souvenait de cette journée à la page où elle avait fini par se ranger du côté de la jeune femme et de ses amis. N'en déplaise à Dabi...


	12. Envie

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako rit en sentant l'odeur de chocolat embaumé la pièce. Elle s'approcha de Himiko qui se léchait les lèvres en chantonnant un truc.

« Pourquoi tout ce chocolat ?

\- J'en avais envie, tout simplement. Tu veux en avoir ?

\- Bien entendu, mais pas trop. Tu sais que certains me regarde déjà de travers…

\- Moi, j'adore tes rondeurs, elles te rendent encore plus belle à mes yeux. Mange et profite. C'est moi qui régale Ochako. »

Les deux demoiselles mangèrent, à elle deux, une bonne quantité de chocolat, mais pas assez pour qu'elles finissent par avoir une indigestion. Elles étaient tout de même raisonnable.


	13. Mer

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Himiko adorait voir Ochako tenter de la rattraper. Elle nageait à bonne vitesse, mais pas assez pour la rattraper. La pauvre, ne voulant pas blesser son aimée. Elle ralentit et l'attendit.

« Quelle idée de nager en pleine mer…  
\- C'est mieux que la piscine, puis il ne fait pas si froid. Au pire ça a fini par te réveiller.  
\- Je suis bien réveillé, c'est sûr. Tu n'as pas froid avec ton bikini Himiko ?  
\- Non, mon corps est tout chaud... »

Elle se colla à son amoureuse. Aller encore quelques minutes et après on sort.

« Chouette... »

Le ton ironique d'Ochako amusait Himiko.


	14. Cauchemar

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako serra contre elle Himiko, la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds venait de parler de son enfance. Même le pire de ces cauchemars était bien doux à côté du début de vie de son aimée.

« - Pour cette femme, j'étais un monstre  
\- Te dire ça, juste à cause de ta particularité… Cette femme est un monstre. Un monstre qui mérite la prison, enfin, d'après ce que tu dis, elle a été tuée par Stein.  
\- Madame était une héroïne, mon don en lien avec le sang faisait de moi une méchante automatiquement.  
\- On va lui prouver qu'elle avait tort.  
\- Tu as raison Ochako, avec toi, je pourrai devenir quelqu'un de bien. »

Elles sourirent avant de se plonger dans les pistes d'avenir de jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.


	15. Je ne sais pas

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako posa un bref regard sur l'homme en face d'elle. Son allure lui faisait un peu peur, mais elle ne reculerait pas. Elle défendrait sa petite-amie qu'importe ce dont on pouvait l'accuser. Oui, elle avait fait des erreurs, mais jamais, jamais elle avait vendu de la drogue comme le prétendait cet homme.

« Pourquoi elle était dans ce quartier alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être de la famille ou des proches dans ce quartier. Il y a des gens innocents dans cette partie de la ville. Et Himiko en fat partie.  
\- On la gardera tout de même en cellule jusqu'à ce soir. »

Ochako serra les poings et se leva.

« Dans ce cas, à ce soir monsieur. »

Son ton était froid, même glacé, cet homme ne l'avait pas cru.


	16. Frisson

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Himiko n'avait pas beaucoup de frissons dans sa vie, les seuls avaient été provoqué par sa petite amie. Ochako déréglait toute sa vie. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'elle ne regrettait pas ça. Au contraire, elle voulait encore plus passer du temps avec cette jeune femme si belle et courageuse. Travailler ensemble n'avait pas été facile tous les jours, mais elle avaient fini par trouver un équilibre. Si sa moitié s'occupait des commandes et des choses du genre, elles souriaient aux clients et encaissaient l'argent à deux. Elles fonctionnaient bien dans ce petit magasin qu'elles avaient acheté sur un coup de tête.


	17. Pomme

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Une pomme éloignait le cancer, c'était ce que disaient ces fichus hypocrites de médecins. Mais Himiko et Ochako savaient parfaitement que parfois ça n'aidait pas vraiment. Les deux femmes pouvaient le voir. Leur seul ami en commun allait mal, très mal. Même ses cheveux verts d'habitude si vifs n'étaient plus aussi beaux. Elles posèrent un regard sur la personne qui partageait sa vie.

« Il finira par guérir, il est fort.  
\- Je sais, mais j'ai peur. Nous avons tant sacrifié pour nous, pour vous. J'aimerais qu'il voit nos enfants adules et mariés.  
\- Shoto... »

Le couple de femmes serrèrent le jeune homme qui pleura de tout son saoul sur les deux demoiselles.


	18. Fleurs

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako écarta les fleurs devant son champ de vision, surprendre sa belle n'était pas simple. Donc elle espéra que le bruissement des végétaux ne trahisse pas sa présence. Elle s'approcha encore plus de Himiko et sauta dans son dos. Elle serra contre elle sa moitié.

« Bouh ! »

Lé rire fou de son amante se fit entendre, elle s'aida de ses bras pour faire face à Ochako qui souriait.

« Je savais que tu étais là depuis tout à l'heure, mais j'adore ta surprise ma chérie.  
\- Je ne peux pas te surprendre donc.  
\- Tu me surprends par ton amour envers moi, et ça, c'est un exploit digne d'intérêt. »


	19. Enfant

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages n m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako rit doucement en voyant Himiko faire des grimaces à un enfant.

« Ne te moque pas. C'est lui qui a commencé en nous pointant du doigt. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns embrassa brièvement son amoureuse.

« IL ne voit pas souvent deux jolies femmes comme nous qui s'aimons, donc on a dû attirer son regard. Il faut dire qu'on est sacrément belles.  
\- J'ai bien fait de me bagarrer avec ta confiance en toi.  
\- Oui, le résultat te plaît.  
\- Si tu savais…  
\- Je crois avoir une idée sur ce fait. »

Himiko rit avant de retrouver emportée par Ochako qui l'amena chez elles.


	20. Victoire

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako rit en voyant son amoureuse en face de ses ennemis. Changer de camp n'avait pas été facile pour la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, mais sa plus grande victoire était à la porté de ses actions.

« Je vais y aller à fond, ne sois pas vexé ma chérie.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je sais que mon don n'est pas toujours utile.  
\- dans ce cas, je n'utiliserai que lui. »

Surprise Ochako vit son aimé se changer en un double d'elle utilisant son pouvoir comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle rit en voyant certains vilains être déstabilisé par sa présence multipliée. Elle profita d'ailleurs de l'intervention d'Himiko pour mettre les menottes au mauvais côté des gens à dons.


	21. Sorcière

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Un petit univers alternatif magique pour la route

* * *

Ochako agita un peu sa baguette avant de rire, elle adorait être une sorcière. La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns vérifia sa potion et posa un bref baiser à sa compagne.

« Tu n'as pas oublié les yeux de crapauds cette fois Ochako.  
\- Non, j'ai bien vérifié. Cette fois pas d'explosion.  
\- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois. »

Himiko haussa les épaules, elle surveillait néanmoins la préparation d'un coin de l'œil. Elle userait de ses capacités de vampire pour protéger la sorcière de son cœur. Elle sourit en voyant le contenant briller.

« Tu as réussi, je crois.  
\- Je crois aussi. »


	22. Larmes

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages nem'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Himiko retenait ses larmes face à l'émotion. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient mises en tête de devenir mères, les deux femmes n'avaient aucune bonne nouvelle. Mais là, le docteur avait fini par plier. Il avait trouvé un donneur anonyme qui ressemblait un peu à elle deux.

« Tu vas le porter Ochako ?  
\- Pas si toi, tu as envie de le faire.  
\- J'ai peur avec mon don.  
\- Je comprends, je le ferai.  
\- Merci ma chérie.  
\- Nous allons enfin être mères. »

Pour la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, c'était une des meilleurs jours de sa vie, presque à égalité avec leur mariage clandestin.


	23. Champagne

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Ochako, j'ai une idée de génie. Si on faisait une fête clandestine ?  
\- Avec du champagne ?  
\- Que serait un événement sans. Tu es partante ?  
\- Oui et pas qu'un peu. »

Elles savaient que ça serait difficile de rassembler leurs amis. Mais elles faisaient ce pari. Pourquoi une telle liesse ? Elles voulaient fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Qu'importe qui viendrait, elles seraient des plus heureuses. Ochako se mit à dessiner les cartons alors que Himiko notait les noms avec un grand sourire. Cette fête, elles le feront, même seules. Mais c'était mieux avec un tas d'invités.


	24. Noël

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako posa un regard sur sa bien-aimé, la guirlande scintillante derrière elle colorait ses cheveux de couleur chatoyantes. Les deux femmes avaient opté pour fêter ça ensemble, Himiko posa sa main sur sa moitié.

« Merci pour ce sapin, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un lors de ce genre de fête.

\- Maintenant c'est fait, heureuse ?

\- Déjà être avec toi, c'est déjà un bonheur en soi. »

Ochako rougit et embrassa sa belle, elles mangèrent tranquillement profitant de la présence de l'autre. La fête de Noël était toujours mieux quand on le fêtait avec la personne qu'on aime.


	25. Guerre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Himiko et Ochako se tenaient la main. La guerre contre les imbéciles qui mettait des bâtons dans les roues de leurs vies n'était pas vaine. Elles le savaient.

« Tu sais que d'autres abandonnerait.  
\- Pas moi Himiko, ce ne sont pas ces types remplis d'argent qui vont m'arrêter. Le monde a autant besoin de toi que de moi. Qu'importe ton passé. Comme ils étaient blancs comme la neige ces types…  
\- Le monde a du mal à changer. Tu le sais bien.  
\- Et sans des batailles, le monde restera coincé et pendu aux doigts de ces fils à papa.  
\- Ils sont juste jaloux que je t'accapare.  
\- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'empêches de faire mon travail, c'est eux et leur discrimination moyenâgeuse. Pourquoi une femme ne pourrait pas chef d'entreprise. Pourquoi ?  
\- Ils sont débiles. »


	26. Je suis là

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako tâtonna dans le noir, quelle idée d'aller dans un restaurant plongé dans le noir. c'était un coup pour qu'elle s'y perde et trébuche sur quelque chose. Elle sentit une main la saisir. Elle se crispa un pu.

« Je suis là, il faut suivre le serveur.  
\- Tu le vois ?  
\- Non, je sens sa présence clairement. »

La jeune femme brune était encore surprise par son amante qui avait ce genre de don sans que ça soit lié à quelques chose de négatif, juste à son travail et sa vie. Comme elle se débrouillait en cuisine, peut-être pourrait-elle l'avoir à son tour. Elle sourit, ce dîner, c'était un moyen d'avoir cette capacité sensorielle peut-être...


	27. Automne

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako utilisa sa force pour porter la citrouille, elle sourit en voyant le chargement de son aimé. Elle faisait de son mieux pour faire cette soupe typique de l'automne. Une soupe de cette courge qu'elle supportait et d'autre ingrédients. Cette recette était européenne, mais avec les bons endroits, leurs achats de légumes n'étaient pas trop onéreux.

Elles arrivèrent chez elles et étalèrent le résultat de leurs recherches. Himiko sortait son couteau paré à éventrer la pauvre courge.

« Je te laisse ça donc.  
\- La découpe sera un plaisir, ouais. »

Ochako pouffa. En voyant à quel point Himiko s'amusait. Ochako se dit qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à regarder sa belle couper des légumes à la chaîne.


	28. Univers Alternatif

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Voici une histoire dans le monde Harry Potter.

* * *

Ochako fronça ses sourcils. Elle fit bouger sa baguette afin de faire voler les preuves dans un flacon. Elle posa un bref regard sur le contenu. Elle y connaissait pas assez pour identifier cette mixture qui avait tout de même ronger un manoir entier sans aucune pitié. Autant demander à son amante, potioniste un peu folle, mais avec des connaissances aussi cinglées que sa réputation.

« Mon chaton, tu as quelque chose pour moi ?  
\- Comment tu sais ?  
\- Ton parfum délicieux est masqué par une potion. Oh, j'ai hâte de l'analyser. »

L'auror pouffa avant de laisser sa compagne loup-garou s'occuper de son indice.


	29. Maison

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Acheter une maison, c'était automatiquement s'éloigner de la capitale et de son bruit. Ochako savait que sa petite amie aimait la ville et son agitation. Pourtant, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns espérait avoir à nouveau cette paix qu'on trouvait qu'en campagne. Elle lâcha un soupir. Elle était prise en plein dilemme. Partir ou faire plaisir à sa chérie.

« Que dois-je faire ?

\- Trouver un compromis.

\- Himiko, depuis quand tu es là ?

\- Assez pour savoir que quelque chose te tracasse mon chaton.

\- J'aimerai un endroit calme, un peu plus loin de la ville.

\- Tant que ce n'est pas trop loin des transports en commun, je te suivrai dans cette folle aventure.

\- Merci Himiko. »

La demoiselle sourit, finalement son amante lui donnait le feu vert pour leur future maison éloigné de la ville, mais pas trop.


	30. Prison

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Ochako passa une main entre les barreaux de la prison pour poser la main sur la joue de son aimée. Himiko lui sourit doucement.

« Bientôt, toute cette histoire incongrue, qui pèse sur moi, trouvera sa vérité.  
\- Ton avocat a fait des merveilles ?  
\- Il a eu des bons conseils d'un ami à lui. On dit que cet homme ne perd presque jamais ses procès.  
\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle. On se revoit bientôt alors. »

La jeune femme blonde hocha la tête avec un sourire. Les preuves de son innocence rassemblées ne feront pas un pli. Elle serait libre dans deux semaines.


	31. Dimanche

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Merci pour les commentaires, je sais que certains ne connaissent pas le fandom. Vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur. J'espère que ces petites histoires ont su vous plaire ou vous inspirer peut-être qui sait.

* * *

Himiko et Ochako se baladèrent dans un grand marché, l'odeur du poulet grillé embaumait les environs. Ce fumet enchantait les papilles du couple qui finirent par s'approcher d'un vendeur. Ce dernier sourit et leur souhaita un bon dimanche. La fin de semaine, c'était rare que les boutiques ouvrent, mais le marché avait ce charme particulier.

« Tu crois qu'on devrait rentrer ?  
\- Oui, sinon le poulet va refroidir.  
\- Tu as raison. »

Elles rentrèrent rapidement et mangèrent un bon repas composé de choses grillées. Elles savaient que ce n'était pas bon pour leur ligne, mais qu'importe. Ce n'était pas pour une fois.


End file.
